


A Dangerous Game

by orphan_account



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, F/F, My First Smut, Shapeshifting, Smut, Vaginal Fisting, enemies to fuck buddies, girldick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ms. Fortune robs a man at Bastet's den, and Eliza takes a liking to her.And then they fuck.
Relationships: Eliza/Ms. Fortune (Skullgirls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Dangerous Game

It was a fabulous night at Baster’s Den, as it was every night. Despite being a mere illusion, Eliza took pride in maintaining a high standard of quality when it came to her managing the club. She was onstage, putting on a brilliant performance, as usual. Her amazing voice combined with the amazing (and expensive) set of effects created an atmosphere that sent shivers down her spine every time.

Despite the amazing performance she was giving, Eliza was beginning to become increasingly worried. She wasn’t frightened for her own safety or anything as silly as that; rather, a suspicious figure was walking around her club. Honestly, she was somewhat offended. What was she doing here? We all know she wasn’t good enough to be here.

She would have to do something about this.

Ms. Fortune was stalking her target in Bastet’s Den. Some rich prick had just foreclosed on some poor dagonian’s house in Little Innsmouth, and Nadia was here to rob him blind. It had taken some “convincing” for her to get through the door, and she was attracting just a few too many stares from the clientele for her liking. She would have to move fast.

It took just a few minutes for her to find her target. He was sitting at the bar, downing one drink after another. Fortune kept her eye on him from a meaty distance, about fifteen meters. Far enough she wouldn’t be noticed, but not so far that she couldn’t act. 

The man stood up and headed for the restroom to relieve himself.

This was Ms. Fortune’s chance. She positioned herself in-between the man and the restroom he was heading towards, and intentionally bumped into him on his way over.

“Hey, watch it!” The man yelled.

“I’m sorry, sir!” Ms. Fortune quickly said back.

The man huffed. “I can’t believe they’re letting trash like you into this place. It’s really going downhill.”

Nadia was about to retort when a voice interrupted them.

“I’m very sorry sir, but I can assure you we will sort all of this out shortly.”

Behind them was Eliza, the main attraction and owner of Bastet’s Den. She turned to Ms. Fortune with a smirk on her face

“You’ve been a naught kitty, haven’t you?”

Nadia narrowed her eyebrows. “I don’t know what you mean. And don’t talk to me like that.”

Eliza laughed. “Oh, don’t play coy with me. We all know what a dirty little thief you are. Now, kindly return the man’s wallet and get the fuck out of my club, before this gets ugly.”

The man quickly checks his pockets, and upon realizing that his wallet was in fact missing, along with his watch, he immediately started screaming. Both of the women ignored him.

“Unfortunately, I’m not the only thief here, so I’m afraid I can’t do that. Well, toodles!” With a wave and a wink, Nadia Fortune backflipped over the bystanders at the scene, and climbed up the rafters to the top of the club.

“Don’t let her get away!” Eliza yelled to the security. On e of the guards pulled out a gun, and with incredible precision, put a bullet straight through the burglar’s skull.

A gasp shook through the club. Eliza was slightly disgruntled by causing such a ruckus in her club. But, it couldn’t be helped.

Murmurs started to spread around the room, confusing Eliza. She turned around to see the cat burglar still escaping, despite the hole in her head. After momentary shock, ELiza quickly realized what happened.

The life stone is the only way she could have survived that! Eliza was ecstatic! This was an amazing find!

Whilst everyone else in the club was panicking, Eliza laughed aloud.

“Albus! Follow her!” The large man nodded and ran to follow his master’s orders. 

Oh, this is going to be good.

Days later, Nadia was back in Little Innsmouth, and she had a problem on her hands. Someone was following her. Or, it appeared to be several someone’s. They had been tracking her for the last several days, despite her best efforts to shake them off. Obviously, it had to do with the incident at Bastet’s Den. She was scared not only for herself, but for all the people she was close too as well. 

With all that in mind, she decided to confront the stalkers, seeing no other options available.

Nadia was sitting at a dock, one where there were few people, as too minimize any potential casualties. She waited for the men who had been following her to approach, and once she knew they were near, she stood.

“Allright, I know your there. We can either run in circles for a few more days, or we can settle this like adults.” Nadia spoke loudly.

Seconds past slowly, and then a few men and a woman she recognized step out into the open.

“Well well well, what do we have here? She’s quite the specimen, isn’t she?”

The dog like man nodded. “Yes, her abilities are impressive. Not only does she have the Life Gem, but she’s exceptionally skilled beyond that. Definitely an interesting person.”

Nadia scowled. “What do you want with me? Why are you following me?”

The woman, Nadia thinks she remembered her as a celebrity named Eliza, spoke. “Our business is all due to your actions, kitty. You’re the one who broke into my fine establishment, roughed up my security, and stole from one of my delightful patrons. You even had the audacity to get away! The nerve!”

Eliza laughed haughtily. “After all that, I ought to have you flayed! However,” Eliza smiled, “you interest me.”

Nadia gulped. That didn’t sound good. 

Eliza walked over to the woman. 

“You’re in possession of a very powerful artifact, I’m sure you know. We can more likely than not come to, some sort of arrangement.”

Nadia smirked. “Un fortunately for you, the Life Gem is good as gone. It’s a part of me now, and it’s never leaving.”

Eliza smiled. “Oh, believe me kitty, we can find other uses for that gem. For example…” As Eliza trailed off, she lunged towards Nadia. Her skin flied off her skin, revealing Sekhmet beneath it. Blood formed into the shape of a butcher’s blade and stuck where Ms. Fortune had been standing moments ago.

Nadia had dodged out of the way with the thinnest of margins, yelping in surprise. “What is that?! Are, you ok!? What are you!?”

“How rude.” A sinister voice rattled through Sekhmet. “How would you feel if asked what you were, kitty? You should be more careful with your phrasing.”

Slowly, Eliza’s skin settled back into its usual place. “That was my parasite, Sekhmet. She sends her regards. You see, kitty, I’m not like you plebian mortals. I’m a 0greater breed of being. A god. However, my divine power requires, some sacrifices.”

“Sacrifices?” Ms. Fortune repeated.

“Yes. Blood, to be specific. Usually, I have to con a lot of people into donating it to me. That, or get my hands dirty. Neither are perfect solutions, as you could probably imagine. However, now that I’ve found you…” Eliza ran her hands across Nadia’s body. Goosebumps ran across Nadia’s skin. “That is no longer necessary.”

“From this day forward,” Eliza continued, “you will be my own personal blood bank.”

“And what makes you think I’ll agree to this?” Ms. Fortune spat, outraged. “I’m not your fucking property.”

“Not yet.” Eliza hummed. “You see, I have ways of, motivating people. And I’m not above resorting to, let’s call them draconian methods.”

“Methods like?” Nadia squeaked out.

Eliza smiled and sat on a throne of blood she had conjured. She put her hand out, and one of the large men hurried to hand her a drink. Eliza swirled the liquid around in her hand before taking a sip.

“Does the name Minette mean anything to you?”

Nadia’s stomach dropped.

“No.” She lied.

“Really? Because you sure seemed to mean a lot to her.” Eliza smirked.

“Don’t you fucking touch her!” Nadia screamed.

“Oh ho ho! So, do I have your attention now?” Nadia grumbled as Eliza gloated. “Don’t worry, I won’t lay a finger on her. My men, however, would definitely have a fun time with her.”

Eliza leaned in towards Ms. Fortune. “You know, small frames like that are becoming so popular nowadays.”

Nadia wanted to scream.

Eliza was eating it up.

“How many cocks do you think they’ll fit in her before she breaks?” Eliza whispered. “Of course, I doubt we’ll ever know. Her corpse won’t ever see the light of day again.”

Nadia felt tears at the corners of her eyes. 

“I’ll do whatever you want.” Ms. Fortune meekly squeaked out.

“What was that? I can’t hear you.” Eliza teased.

“I’ll do whatever you want.” Nadia said, shaking.

“And what does that make you?” Eliza grabbed a hold of her shoulder.

“I’m your slave.” Nadia was sobbing now.

“Who owns you?” Eliza put her other hand on Nadia’s shoulder, staring her straight in the eye.

“Y-you do…” Nadia mumbled tears in her eyes.

“Louder.” Eliza whispered.

“You own me…” Nadia cried.

“LOUDER!” Eliza reveled in Nadia’s suffering.

“YOU O-OWN MMEE-EEE!” Nadia collapsed tears streaming down her face.

Eliza, standing over her new property, slowly leaned over and put her hands on the woman’s cheeks. She turned her face upwards, forcing her to look right into her eyes.

“That’s. Right. Bitch.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, they were back at Eliza’s home, in her bedroom. Nadia had set herself down in a chair, curling into a ball to shield herself from the outside world. She had been told to stay put, and Eliza   
had left to do… something. No one had bothered to tell her. Immediately, Nadia had scoured the area, looking for any way to escape, only to find… that it would be incredibly easy. She could basically leave whenever she wanted to. But…

After realizing that she couldn’t do much without risking Minette’s safety, she had sat down and cried for a while. She had never wanted to feel so powerless again…

Nadia jumped as she heard the door open. She watched as Eliza entered the room and walked to her bedroom.

“Oh, kitty!” The other woman sighed. “You have no idea how busy my day to day is! Keeping all these plebeians at bay is so exhausting.” She turned to stare at Nadia, a smile appearing on her face.

“Luckily,” Eliza continued, “I have a snack to help me get my energy back.”

Nadia’s mouth felt dry. What did that, mean? She had only been here a few hours…

Eliza sat there, a bored look on her face. “Excuse me? What are you still doing over there?” She asked.

Ms. Fortune stood up and cautiously approached Eliza. Once she was close enough, the other woman sprang up, grabbed her arm, and through her onto the bed. Eliza flipped Ms. Fortune over, and crawled up onto the bed, trapping Nadia in with her arms and legs.

“Now, let’s feast!” Eliza squealed with delight. Suddenly, the skin around her hand peeled back, and she jabbed her hand into Nadia’s stomach. Ms. Fortune screamed in pain, writhing under Eliza as she felt her blood being drained from her body.

This continued, and continued, and… went on for a while. Nadia slowly became less frightened, and eventually light-headed, which made sense when she thought about it. Nadia felt herself relaxing back onto the bed. It was really comfy, actually…

Her eyelids became heavy. Her limbs, heavier. 

“Eliza, this is taking… a lot out of me…” Ms. Fortune commented. “I think I’m going to… pass out…” Nadia mumbled before doing so.

Nadia awoke some time later in the same bed. She was alone. She looked around the room. Everything seemed to be in the same place as it had been.

Nadia slowly got out of bed and walked around the room. Yep. Nothing interesting here. After a few minutes, she went over to the door and slipped out of the room and into a large, domineering hallway. She wandered through the halls, trying to get a good feel for the place, before a voice rang out.

“What are you doing?” 

Nadia spun around. It was the bird man, one of Eliza’s bodyguards.

“I was just, wandering around, I guess, Mr.… uh, what’s your name?”

The man tipped his glasses. “Horace. I believe we told you to stay in the mistress’s room.”

Ms. Fortune shifted her weight form foot to foot. “Yeah, but that was a while ago. It’s, not that big of a deal, is it?”

Horace frowned. “You are to do as you are told, to the letter, slave.” His voice boomed.

Nadia scowled. She opened her mouth to speak, before realizing that she had nothing to say.

“Fine.” She spat out. She turned to walk to her room, before stopping. “I don’t know where I’m going.” She realized.

Horace sighed and led her back to the room, where Eliza was waiting for her.

“Now, where have you been? I’m very disappointed in you, kitty.” Eliza scowled.

Nadia grumbled, but kept her mouth shut. 

“She was wandering around, apparently.” Horace commented.

“Well that just won’t do. I like my things to stay where I left the, kitty. Do you understand?” Eliza scolded.

Nadia kept silent.

Eliza grabbed Nadia’s cheeks with one hand and turned her face to look at her own. “I said, do you understand, kitty?” 

Nadia stared her captor in the eye, unblinking. 

“Oh, a fighter huh?” Eliza smirked. “I like that.”

Nadia felt Eliza’s finger curl around her neck, cutting off her air supply. Nadia put both her hands up to her neck, trying and failing to pry the other woman’s hands free.

“I’ll have to do something about that.” Eliza began laughing, until she felt something slip through her fingers.

She looked in Ms. Fortune’s direction, only to see the woman pick up her own head and put it back onto her shoulders. Nadia smirked, proud of herself.

“Neat parlor trick, kitty. Not going to do you much good, I’m afraid.” 

Eliza snapped her fingers, and Horace appeared from behind Nadia and slipped his hands around her, holding her in a full nelson. Eliza walked up to her, conjuring snakes from her blood supply.

“Now kitty, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Eventually, your going to apologize for disobeying me, whether you want to or not. Understood?”

Nadia scowled. “Bite me.”

Eliza smiled. “This is going to be fun.”

The two snakes bit into Ms. Fortune, holding her in place. Eliza grabbed onto both of her hands, interlocking their fingers. She stared straight into Ms. Fortune’s grimace, and then snapped her fingers like twigs.

Ms. Fortune screamed. Her legs gave out from under her. Horace let her fall onto the ground and she fell forward into Eliza.

Coincidentally, this put her face right between Eliza’s breasts, which would have been nice had she not been in such pain.

“Well, kitty? Are you ready to submit yet?” Eliza asked, seemingly unfazed by both her cruelty and Ms. Fortune’s awkward positioning.

Ms. Fortune slowly got back onto her feet, staying in the same position besides that. Her hands had already healed, miraculously. Suddenly, she grabbed onto the sides of Eliza’s tits and motorboated the taller woman.

She stepped back quickly, smirking. Eliza was blushing, seemingly flustered. Ms. Fortune’s breaths were ragged and shallow, gasping for air after the sudden excitement.

Horace was floored. “You, you heathen! How are you treat mistress Eliza that way!”

Eliza closed her eyes and regained her composure, before turning to Horace. “Horace, please leave.”

Horace turned to look at Eliza, seemingly wanting to say something, but remained quiet and quickly left the room.

Once they were alone, Eliza turned back to Ms. Fortune.

Blood was pumping through Ms. Fortune’s ears. God, she had fucked up. What the hell was this lady going to do to her?

“You seemed pretty excited there, kitten. You like tits, huh?” Eliza smiled, slowly approaching the other woman.

Ms. Fortune didn’t say anything. Her blood pumped through her veins, pooling in her cheeks as she blushed profusely.

“I have to be honest, I’m a bit of a fan myself. Another thing I’m a fan of is resistance. I like a challenge.” Eliza narrowed her eyes. “And kitty, you’re one hell of a challenge.”

Eliza had put one hand one Ms. Fortunes hip and the other on the side of her face. 

This is not what Ms. Fortune had been expecting. 

“I’m going to be honest, kitty. I’m a bit pent up.” Eliza brought her face closer to Nadia’s. Ms. Fortune could feel her breath tickling her nose. “And right now, you look like a great outlet.”

Eliza pressed her lips against Nadia’s. In seconds, their tongues were dancing in each other’s mouths, exploring the space hungrily.

Eliza brought one hand down to Ms. Fortune’s ass, clamping onto it. She kneaded the flesh between her fingers as she brought her other hand downward. She used the leverage to lift the smaller woman and bring her over to the bed where they would continue their love making.

Ms. Fortune lied down on her back, looking up at the other woman. Eliza rose up, slowly slinking out of her clothing. Nadia watched with bated breath as her body was slowly uncovered.

“Well, kitty, like what you see?” Eliza teased, running her hands up and down her body. 

Ms. Fortune looked her up and down, looking at her long legs, full thighs, perfectly cut midriff, and her full, impressive rack.

“Oh, yeah. I love it.” Nadia drooled over the other woman.

Eliza brought one leg up onto the bed, spreading her legs far apart as she leaned over Nadia. She put one hand on Ms. Fortune’s shoulder, before suddenly ripping her top off.

“H-hey!” Ms. Fortune exclaimed.

“Oh, be quiet.” Eliza mocked. She put her hand onto Ms. Fortune’s left breast, squeezing and massaging it with care. She rolled Nadia’s nipple around, putting just a bit of pressure onto it to tease her.

Ms. Fortune fucking purred, back arching with arousal. She fell onto the bed as Eliza traced her curves on her way down to her bottom. With one swift motion, she pulled it off, giving her access to Nadia’s aroused pussy.

Nadia spread her legs far apart, stretching her arms out above her head. 

“Well, like watch you see?” Nadia purred.

Silently, and with a smile on her face, Eliza brought herself down to Nadia’s pussy. Used her thumb to spread her lips apart and slowly brought her tongue across her folds and up to her clit. Eliza hungrily licked Nadia’s pussy, bobbing her head up and down in a steady motion to love every part of Nadia’s genitals.

Nadia was rolling in pleasure, bringing one hand down to rub her own clit. Eliza continued her steady assault on Ms. Fortune’s pussy with her tongue and started fingering her one she was wet enough. 

Eliza moaned into Nadia’s pussy, loving bringing the other woman to such a state.

Nadia’s breaths became even shallower as her pussy was pleasured from so many angles. She stared down at Eliza’s beautiful form. She watched her work. She felt her inside of her cunt, she felt the warmth of her breath on her thighs. 

As Nadia’s breath grew shallower and more frantic, Eliza twisted her fingers into Nadia’s g-spot, massaging the soft tissue. The sudden change in pressure pushed Nadia over the edge, and she moaned Eliza’s name.

“Fuck, Eliza, I’m cumming. I’m fucking cumming. I’m cumming so fucking hard, holy shit, holy shit, holy shiiiiiiiiit!” Nadia squirted onto Eliza’s face as she came.

Eliza gave her fuck buddy just a little time to breath and focused on playing with herself, exciting herself for their next round of sex. Once Ms. Fortune had regained her composure, she positioned herself on top of Ms. Fortune, lifting the other woman’s leg up and started scissoring her.

“You like that?” Eliza teased.

Nadia nodded, jutting her hips out herself to increase the pressure between the two women.

Eliza grinded herself against Ms. Fortune with extreme vigor as she reached down to play with herself. Nadia lifted herself off the bead just a bit with her shoulders to get a better angle against her lover. They moved against each other in sync, making small adjustments to rhythm and pressure to make the whole process feel as good as possible.

Eliza started increasing her own speed as she felt herself moving closer to a climax, but the stimulation wasn’t enough for her.

“Fuck, I need more.” She mumbled as she lifted herself up, plea0suring herself with a practiced hand. As she continued, Nadia brought herself closer, using her own hand to play with Eliza’s clit.   
Eliza pushed into herself as quickly as she could, but she eventually started to lo0se her footing. Nadia grabbed a hold of the other woman and spun her around further onto the queen-sized mattress. Now Nadia was on top of Eliza, and she quickly lowered her head down to service her queen.

She brought her tongue across Eliza clit, and Eliza yelped with surprise. Her tongue was coarse, similar to a cat’s tongue, but not as severe.

“Well, that’s something.” 

Nadia smiled up at the other woman. She licked Eliza’s pussy with practiced restraint, making sure to not be too rough so as to make the experience painful. She put one finger inside of Eliza, and then two, and then a third, thrusting in and out of her pussy while Eliza played with herself alongside her.

Eventually, Nadia slipped the rest of her hand inside Eliza and curled her hand into a fist. Eliza’s face flushed, her nether region opening up in bated anticipation. Ms. Fortune rammed her arm in and out of Eliz’s pussy, stretching it to its limit. Eliza moaned, the fullness and intensity of the experience almost unbearable. She couldn’t even play with herself at all. All she could do was lie back and allow Nadia to use her.

Nadia increased her pace slowly, going faster and faster and faster. Eliza’s pussy made the sexiest sounds as their flesh mashed against each other. Nadia reveled in the experience of dominating Eliza so thoroughly.

“You wanna cum? Huh? Huh?!” 

Eliza nodded her head, tongue hanging out and drool seeping from the side of her mouth. Her tits jiggled ever so slightly as Nadia’s pumping sent shockwaves through her body.

“Oh yes, oh god yes, fuck me! Fuck me harder!” Eliza moaned.

Nadia pounded Eliza’s pussy as fast as the other woman could handle, and then she fucked her even harder.

Eliza couldn’t fucking handle it anymore. “Oh, fucking god yes!” 

Eliza came. 

She rode out her orgasm as Nadia pumped her arm more slowly, eventually stopping entirely. A line “fucks” exited Eliza’s mouth as she came down from her physiological high.

“Fuck, fuck that was good, holy fuck yes oh fuck.”

Nadia slowly pulled her arm out of Eliza and lied down next to the woman.

The two women stared into each other’s eyes, greedily sucking air in and out. After catching her breath, Eliza lifter herself up with her elbow. 

“You ready?” 

Nadia nodded. “Bring it on.”

Eliza chuckled to herself. “I have an idea. You see, you’re not the only one with tricks up your sleeve.”

Eliza got onto her knees, and her skin started crawling around. She used her powers to shift her body into a new form. Nadia watched with bated breath in anticipation.

“Here… we… go!” Eliza exclaimed as a large lump of flesh jutted out from her crotch. A massive eight-inch cock had erupted from her form, replacing her previous genitals.

Eliza rested her dick on Ms. Fortune’s face, proudly displaying her new appendage. Nadia grasped her shaft, slowly pumping the erect cock. She wrapped her lips around the cock head, flicker her tongue against its tip. Eliza moaned as her cock was pleasured, slowly pumping her hips forward and backward.

Eliza grabbed ahold of Ms. Fortune’s head, pushing her up and down the length of her shaft. The rough surface of Nadia’s tongue caressed her dick as she fucked her face. Nadia moaned, sending shivers down the length of Eliza’s dick.

“God, your throat feels so good.” Eliza mumbled.

Encouraged by Eliza’s words, Nadia took her dick even deeper in, the shaft hitting against the back of her throat. Nadia’s saliva coated the other woman’s dick, letting Eliza thrust in and out more quickly and smoothly. 

Nadia groped Eliza’s ass, sinking her fingers into the woman’s skin. Eliza slid her cock deeper still into Nadia’s throat, all eight inches now stretching Ms. Fortune’s throat to its limit.   
Eliza smacked herself into Ms. Fortune’s face. God, this was so hot. She was so fucking hot. 

“You want my dick, don’t you bitch?” Eliza smirked.

Nadia moaned incoherently, but the message was nonetheless delivered. Goosebumps ran over Eliza’s skin. She continued shoving her massive cock down her throat until she couldn’t take anymore.  
Hot, white cum shot out of Eliza’s cock, painting the inside of Nadia’s throat. Nadia gagged on the sudden presence of liquid. She slowly pulled Eliza’s dick out of her mouth, before swallowing all the cum in her mouth. She opened her mouth wide, letting Eliza see her handiwork.

Eliza smirked. “Good kitty.”

Nadia looked at Eliza’s still hard dick. It seemed that her cock wasn’t like a man’s and could continue on for quite a while. Nadia put her hands on Eliza’s shoulder and directed her to sit down. She held her erect shaft, positioning it under her pussy. She slapped it against her thighs a few times, spilling pre-cum onto her thighs.

“Do you think it’ll fit?” Ms. Fortune asked.

“Only one way to find out.” 

Nadia stuck the cock inside of her, slowly stretching herself out. She moaned as she was slowly filled. She rocked her hips left and right, sticking the shaft further in until their crotches touched each other. Nadia rested there for a second, letting the fullness of envelop her. 

Eliza gently pushed her hips forward and back, lifting Nadia and fucking her. Nadia leaned forward, letting the other woman use her. She grabbed onto Eliza’s massive tits, squeezing and kneading them.  
Eliza pumped in and out of her faster and faster, sending shockwaves across Nadia’s entire body. Each and every reaction from Nadia, form her body moving, her perky tits bouncing with each thrust, from her sex addled face drooling with pleasure, pushed Eliza to fuck Nadia harder and harder.

Nadia started lifting herself up and slamming down on Eliza’s cock, her wet pussy slapping against Eliza’s crotch. She fucked herself with Eliza’s dick, body convulsing and twitching, barely able to handle the intense sensations. 

“Your pussy feels so good~!” Eliza exclaimed.

Nadia smirked. She squeezed her inner muscles, tightening around Eliza’s cock. “How’s that fucking feel?”

Eliza’s eyes fluttered and she moaned. “Fu-fuck! Nadia, it’s so tight…”

Nadia lowered herself onto Eliza, laying her body on top of hers. She nibbled on Eliza’s nipple, sucking on them with incredible fervor, all the while rocking her hips on Eliza’s shaft.  
Eliza spanked Nadia’s ass, yielding a yelp from Nadia. She grabbed onto both of Nadia’s ass cheeks, using the leverage to thrust into her with greater force and speed.

Nadia drooled all over Eliza’s tits, shoving her face between her pillowy baps. She played with them while her pussy was being ravaged by Eliza. 

“This is heaven~!” Nadia moaned, flicking Eliza’s nipple with her coarse tongue.

Eliza smirked and shifted her weight, rolling Nadia onto her back. She hooked her arms around Ms. Fortune’s legs, hiking up her legs to get better leverage. She shoved het tits into Nadia’s face, knowing how much the woman loved them, and started fucking Nadia with More fervor than ever.

Nadia grabbed handfuls of Eliza’s ass, gulping down breath after breath of air to try and keep up with the other woman.

“You like that? You want my dick?” Eliza boasted.

“Uhh huh!” 

“You want it? You love it?”

“I love it! I love you dick!”

“Who’s your fucking queen? 

“You are! You’re my fucking queen!!!”

“Who owns you?! Who do you want to fuck you until the end of time? What’s her name?” Eliza could feel herself getting close.

“ELIZA! ELIZAaaAAAahh!” Nadia screamed. “I-I’m fucking cumming! Oh, fuck!”

Eliza fucked Nadia as hard as she could, slapping into her wet, tight pussy~!

And then she came, dumping cum into Ms. Fortune’s pussy, filling her to the brim~…

The two women lied there, staring deep into each other’s eyes. Eliza lifted her hand upto caress Nadia’s cheek. She leaned in to whisper into her ear.

“That’s. Right. Bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this was the first porn I ever wrote. I got more into the plot of this than I thought I would? I might update this, but probably not. Don't get your hopes up.


End file.
